Our current efforts revolve around exome sequencing within families with neurological disease; this is primarily centered on young onset, and probably autosomal recessive, forms of common neurological diseases, with a focus on Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, frontotemporal dementia, atypical dementias, and ataxias. Over the last period this work has resulted in the identification of several causes of monogenic forms of disease and the assessment of known loci in new families. Most notably we identified VPS13C mutations as a cause of Parkinson's disease and show that this protein interacts with other proteins implicated in the disease process.